Automated analyzers are used to analyze samples including biological material gathered from patients for diagnostic purposes. Generally, analysis of a sample involves reacting the sample with one or more reagents in a liquid container. Some automated analyzers store reagents in containers on a carousel. When a particular reagent is needed, the carousel is rotated to move the container holding the reagent to be adjacent an aspirating/dispensing device. The carousel moves by accelerating and decelerating, which subjects the reagents to rotational forces that could cause bubbles to form in the liquid.
Some of the figures or some of the portions of the figures may not be to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.